


An afternoon in the Granger-Weasley household

by mfingenius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: “Harry!” Draco’s tone implies that it’s not the first time he’s said it. “I’m not worried about the Weasel. I just don’t think this is a good idea. They have children. I don’t - I’m not good with children.”“You’re great with Teddy,” Harry points out. “He loves you.”As does every other child they know; they’re attracted to Draco’s shiny hair, Harry thinks. Or maybe it’s his eyes, and the way he laughs. His lips. His shoulders, the very kissable nape of his neck, his legs. His kindness, the gentleness of him in the morning. The way he likes for Harry to wrap himself around him at night, holding on tightly. His breath taking arse-Those are the reasons Harry’s attracted to him. Right.OR, Harry and Draco spend an afternoon with the Granger-Weasley's





	An afternoon in the Granger-Weasley household

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [An afternoon in the Granger-Weasley household](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560028) by [Sourwolf_greg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf_greg/pseuds/Sourwolf_greg)



“This is a bad idea.” Draco says. “Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“Love, it’s going to be alright.” Harry assures. “Ron isn’t going to say anything.”

Harry knows that for a fact, because he knows Hermione spoke to him about it. She warmed up to Draco much faster than Ron did - and much faster than Harry expected. It helps that, in a lot of ways, they’re very similar. He’d pointed it out to Ron; they’re both passionate of their beliefs, and stubborn, and clever, and Harry and Ron both stopped making the list right there because both of them had gagged, realizing just how similar their significant others were. Both had been offended afterwards that the other had gagged at their partner.

It’s not that Harry doesn’t _like_ Hermione, of course he does! She’s one of his best friends, practically a sister to him, which is why he doesn’t _ever_ want to think of dating her. In fact,-

“ _Harry!”_ Draco’s tone implies that it’s not the first time he’s said it. “I’m not worried about the Weasel.” He is, Harry knows, but he’s not going to point it out. He doesn’t fancy sleeping on the couch. “I just don’t think this is a good idea. They have children. I don’t - I’m not good with children.”

“You’re great with Teddy,” Harry points out. “He loves you.”

As does every other child they know; they’re attracted to Draco’s shiny hair, Harry thinks. Or maybe it’s his eyes, and the way he laughs. His lips. His shoulders, the very kissable nape of his neck, his legs. His kindness, the gentleness of him in the morning. The way he likes for Harry to wrap himself around him at night, holding on tightly. His _breath taking_ arse-

Those are the reasons Harry’s attracted to him. _Right_. 

No, he honestly doesn’t know why children love Draco, but they do; it helps, of course, that Draco loves children too. He makes silly voices and faces at them, lets them touch his hair, and his eyelashes even if he _hates_ people touching him. He tickles them, and carries them on his shoulders, and they seem to be able to _tell_ that Draco is willing to do all those things for them. They gravitate towards Draco, squealing, and laughing, and batting their long eyelashes at him as if they _know_ Draco’s helpless towards them.

Harry thoroughly enjoys watching it. He thinks Draco will be a natural, when they have children of their own. Not that he’s _mentioned_ that, because he doesn’t want to freak Draco out, even if they’ve been dating for a year now, and Harry’s planning to ask him to marry him. Which is exactly why Harry needs Draco and Ron to get along _now_.

The ring is in the drawer of his desk in the Ministry, because he thinks if he left it at home, Draco would find it.

“But Teddy’s _different_.” Draco says. “Sirius is my cousin, and Lupin at least tolerates me.”

Harry doesn’t say that Remus does more than tolerate Draco; he’s quite similar to Sirius, which means that Remus has a sort of… irritated fondness for his wit and petulant sarcasm.

“And Hermione likes you,” Harry reminds. “And Ron will come around, I promise. Please?”

Draco sighs. “Fine. Yes, alright. I’m ready. Okay, let’s go.”

Harry laughs at Draco’s sudden decisiveness, and they walk through the floo and straight into Ron and Hermione’s living room.

“Draco!” Hermione says warmly, immediately hugging him. “How are you?”

She hugs Harry, too, and she accepts the flowers they brought for her.

“Good,” Draco says, swallowing. Harry thinks that, considering how arrogant and condescending he was in school, his nervousness is adorable. Of course, he’s never said that; he doesn’t want to end up hexed. “And you?”

“Good,” Hermione smiles. “Ron is outside with the kis and the grill - go to him, will you, Harry? I’m still nervous about him being around Muggle things. And Draco, you come with me.”

Harry nods, and watches fondly as Hermione drags his boyfriend away from him. He goes out to the patio, smiling when he sees Ron roaring playfully at Rose and Hugo, making them squeal and run away, laughing. 

“Hullo,” He claps Ron on the back, and Ron turns back to him, smiling. 

“Hey, mate.” He says. They hug, and Ron turns back to the grill, already warm. “How are you?” He hesitates, looking a little disgusted as he continues, “And, err, Malfoy?”

Harry bites back a laugh. Though Ron and Draco don’t _dislike_ each other anymore, per se, they don’t _like_ each other either, though they’ve developed an odd friendship that mainly consists of friendly insults rather than real ones. 

Ron’s a good friend though; even if he _truly_ despised Draco, he’d never say anything rude about it to Harry.

“We’re good,” Harry admits. “And you and ‘Mione?”

Before Ron can answer, Hugo and Rose spot Harry. 

“UNCLE HARRY!” They roar together.

Harry smiles and braces himself for the two little hellions that come barreling into his arms, expecting to be lifted up; he doesn’t disappoint. He takes them each in one arm and spins them around until they’re squealing and laughing and begging to be put down.

When he does put them down, Hugo goes to play with Crookshanks - who recently had kittens - and Rose blinks her warm brown eyes at him. 

“Is Draco here?” she asks excitedly. She’s never met him before, but since she heard of his existence as Harry’s boyfriend, she’s been excited to meet him.

“Yes,” Harry nods. “He’s with your mum, but I don’t know if-”

Rose doesn’t bother to let him finish. She toddles into the house quickly, and Ron shakes his head lightly.

“Honestly, it’s good that they’re finally meeting.” He says. “I don’t think I can take another week of her asking me after the _ferret.”_

Harry laughs and shakes his head. He tried to get Ron to drop the ‘ferret’ nickname, but Ron said that he’d drop it when Draco stopped calling him ‘Weasel’. It hasn’t happened yet.

“She’s going to love him.” He says. “Kids always do.”

“I know.” Ron says, seemingly resigned. Harry smiles fondly, and then checks the door to see if Draco or Hermione are near. He can’t see them inside the house, and he shifts nervously.

“I’m going to ask him to marry me.” He blurts out.

“What?” Ron yelps, jerking. The hamburger he was in the middle of flipping flies to high and lands on the grass. Ron doesn’t seem to care. “ _Marriage_?”

Harry scowls lightly. “Lower your voice, they’ll hear you.” His scowl fades, and he smiles lightly, anxiously. “Yeah. I want to marry him. Do you think he’ll think it’s too soon?”

Ron blinks. “Well, you’ve only been dating for a year. I don’t think I’d be ready. But I can _never_ figure out what the hell Malfoy is thinking, so I don’t know what he’d think.” He looks around and lowers his voice. “I didn’t know you were this… _serious_ about him. I thought it was like a - a fling.”

It was. The three months of their one-year relationship there was no commitment; they were shagging. That was it. And then Harry had wanted more, and Draco had miraculously agreed, and here they are, seven months later, living together and with Harry wanting to propose.

“We’re living together,” Harry points out.

“Well, _yeah_.” Ron says, rolling his eyes. “But you spent three months _shagging_ the guy and insisting that it didn’t mean anything even though it clearly did.” Harry gives a sheepish smile, and Ron looks empathetic. “Look, if you - _love_ him-” he looks constipated as he says it, and Harry hides a laugh behind a cough. “Then you should go for it. As much as I’d rather I hadn’t, I’ve seen the way he looks at you. He’s in this as much as you are, if not more. I don’t think he’ll say no.”

Harry doesn’t think there’s _any_ way Draco’s in this more than he is, because he doesn’t think it’s possible to love anyone more than he loves Draco; he appreciates Ron’s adivce, though. He’s gotten better with feelings now that they’re older, and his advice is always reliable.

“Thanks, mate.” He says. “I-”

The patio door slides open, and Hermione steps out, levitating plates and silverware behind her. Draco steps out then, Rose balanced on his hip; she’s babbling away and petting Draco’s hair at the same time, while he nods and seems to carry a conversation with her even if Harry knows - from experience - that Rose usually doesn’t allow anyone to get a word in when she’s talking. She seems to be pausing thoughtfully whenever Draco adds something, and Harry’s pleasantly impressed.

“Hey babe,” He grins, catching Draco by the waist to press a kiss to his lips, which makes Draco go delightfully red.

Both Rose and Ron gag, but Hermione merely smiles softly, and Draco grins.

“Don’t kiss him, Unlce Harry,” Rose protests. “He’s paying attention to _me_ now.”

“He can pay attention to the both of us,” Harry says mildly, but Rose shakes her head stubbornly. 

“No!” She says. “Only me!”

Harry grins and says, “Alright, alright. I’ll stay away from him, I promise.”

Rose seems satisfied. She ends up sitting on Draco’s lap or on his hip throughout the entire evening, which means that Harry doesn’t talk to Draco until they’re saying goodbye to the Granger-Weasley family.

“Ferret,” Ron says.

“Weasel.” Draco says in return.

Hermione rolls his eyes and kisses both Harry’s and Draco’s cheeks, and then takes Rosie from Draco’s hip.

“Don’t you want to sleep over, Uncle Draco?” Rosie asks. Ron sighs, resigned, and Hermione stiffles a laugh on Ron’s shoulder. “I can continue telling you about Nargles.”

“I have to go home, Rosie,” Draco says. “But I’ll come over again whenever you invite me.”

“Alright,” Rosie says. “You’re invited tomorrow.”

Hermione does laugh then, and Ron glares at the ceiling. Draco smiles, too, and Harry hugs his waist, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“He’s mine tomorrow, sweetheart.” He says. He doesn’t have any particular plans, yet, but he doesn’t think he can go two days without speaking to Draco at all, which is what’ll happen if Rosie hogs him to herself again.

Rosie sighs, resigned, in the similar way that Ron does. “Fine. I’ll share him with you.”

Hermione laughs again, as does Draco. Ron smirks, and says to Harry, “You have competition now, mate.”

Harry merely grins. “Thank you for sharing him, Rosie.”

He kisses her forehead - with a promise to see her again soon - and him and Draco step through the floo, back into the living room of their flat.

“Rosie loved you.” Harry says. 

“I loved her, too.” Draco admits, cheeks flushed happily. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck, and Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s waist. Draco’s cheeks heat further, and he looks away. “Do you - do you think that is - do you - do you want that with me?”

Harry blinks at him widely, and apparently takes too long to answer, because Draco tries to pull away.

“I - forget it I shouldn’t - I didn’t mean to freak you out-” He begins, and Harry shakes his head quickly.

“No!” He says. Then, “Yes! I mean - I - you didn’t freak me out, I do want that with you, I just didn’t want to bring it up because I didn’t know if that was what you wanted, and-”

He shakes his head and takes a deep breath, grinning.

“I want _all_ of that, with you, Draco Malfoy.” He says. “Everything.”

Draco grins, blush deepening. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Harry nods, pulling him closer again. “All of it.”

He kisses him deeply, and Draco melts into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Feel free to follow me and/or make requests on [my tumblr](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com/)


End file.
